Barney's Patriotic Celebration! (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Barney's Patriotic Celebration! '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on June 1, 1996. Plot Barney and his friends celebrate the 4th of July. '''Educational Theme: '''The 4th of July '''Stories: '''Uncle Sam's Birthday Cast Songs #Barney Theme Song #Happy 4th of July #Gonna Have a Party #The More We Work Together #The Barney Bag #There are 50 Stars on Our Flag #Wave the Flags #You're a Grand Old Flag #I Am a Fine Musician #Yankee Doodle Dandy #Yankee Doodle #America's Heroes #This Land Is Your Land #The Star-Spangled Banner #Deep in the Heart of Texas #Gonna Have a Picnic #Snackin' on Healthy Food #There's a Hole in the Bucket #If I Had a Hammer #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Home on the Range #Oh, Susannah #Turkey in the Straw (children's song version) #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #1812 Overture (Instrumental) #You're a Grand Old Flag (Reprise) #America #America, the Beautiful #Living in the USA #God Bless the USA #Clean Up #Happy 4th of July (Reprise) #I Love You New Barney Song # Happy 4th of July Musical Director * Bob Singleton End Credit Music Trivia * This is the first Patriotic special in the Barney franchise. * The production for this video * The Season 3 version of "I Love You" is used in this video. Quotes Quote 1 North American English Releases * Original VHS Release (June 1, 1996) * VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!") (Lyrick Studios version) (June 3, 1997) * Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!") (Lyrick Studios version) (May 1, 2000) * DVD Release (as "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!") (Lyrick Studios version) (May 1, 2000) * DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!") (HIT Entertainment version/Lionsgate Home Entertainment version) (May 12, 2009) * Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!") (HIT Entertainment version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment version) (June 7, 2016) * Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!") (HIT Entertainment version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment version/9 Story Media Group version) (May 9, 2017) * Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!") (Lyrick Studios version/HIT Entertainment version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment version/9 Story Media Group version) (May 8, 2018) * Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!") (Lyrick Studios version/HIT Entertainment version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment version/9 Story Media Group version) (May 14, 2019) * Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's 4th of July Celebration! The Movie") (Lyrick Studios version/HIT Entertainment version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment/9 Story Media Group version) (May 12, 2020) Cover Arts Original North American English Release (1996) Front Cover * The words saying "Barney's Patriotic Celebration!" * The school decorated with patriotic decorations * The playground decorated with patriotic decorations * Barney wearing a patriotic top hat, a patriotic jacket, and patriotic mittens while holding an American flag North American English Re-Releases (1997-2000) * The words saying "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!" * The school decorated with patriotic decorations * The playground decorated with patriotic decorations * Barney wearing a patriotic top hat, a patriotic jacket, and patriotic mittens while holding an American flag Back Cover North American English Re-Releases (2009-2019) Front Cover * The words saying "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!" * The park decorated with patriotic decorations * Barney, Baby Bop and BJ wearing patriotic hats, patriotic jackets and patriotic mittens Back Cover North American English Re-Release (2020-present) Front Cover * The words saying "Barney's 4th of July Celebration!" * The backyard decorated with patriotic decorations * Barney wearing a patriotic top hat, a patriotic jacket, and patriotic mittens while holding an American flag Back Cover Summary at the Back Cover